Harry Potter Through the Veil
by x1griff1x
Summary: Harry started to feels a pull on his magic 5 years after the Final Battle, arriving at the Veil of Death he walks through it only to find himself in a world not his own. Dimension and timetravel AU Harry-?
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is my first attempt at running a Harry Potter story, this came around due to my frustration that their are barely any good dimension hoping stories on this sight, even less are when harry is straight, so i am probably going to fail at this, hopefully not, but review and tell me what everyone should think the pairings should be, single, multi, or triangle, then just tell me likely names you would like to see Harry date**

Harry Potter: Through the Veil

Chapter 1

Harry sighed and looked out across the Great Lake at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; he started to think back to how he got there. After the Final Battle five years ago that cost many of his friend's lives, Remus Lupin the last of his parents friends died along side his wife Nymphadora Tonks. He chuckled at how many Death Eaters they found around the couple, a total of twenty were killed around them.

Then there was Fred Weasley that was killed in front of his eyes do to the explosion. And so many countless others died that day. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he took one last look at the magnificent castle before turning on the spot and Shifting into the Headmasters office. Thankfully no one was there since it was the middle of the summer break.

Looking around at all the former Headmasters paintings along the walls, he turned to the only awake painting, which contained Albus Dumbledore, who was looking at him with a grandfatherly smile.

"Harry what brings you here this day?" Albus said with a hint of confusion.

Harry smiled slightly at him before he replied, "I was coming to Hogwarts to pay my final respects Albus."

Albus face shifted to confusion when he asked, "Why would you be doing that Harry?"

"Because I don't think I'll be around for long Albus, something is pulling my magic, I think its time for me to move on," replied Harry with a sigh, shouldering his rut sack filled with all of his Possessions.

His fathers Invisibility Cloak, many of his black suits he took to wearing two years ago. He also had a shrunken trunk filled with all of his Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts from the Black family and Potter family vaults. Then there was another trunk full of all the books he ever bought or was giving to from friends, which meaning he had a LOT of books.

Gripping his Horntail bone staff he said to Albus, "If anyone asks for me tell them I went on to the next Great Adventure," he finished with a slight smile.

Albus gave Harry a sad smile and replied, "Don't worry Harry I will tell Minerva when she returns."

"Thanks Albus, I will see you around," harry said as he shifted to Ministry Atrium.

Walking towards the lift he bypassed many witch and wizards who nodded their heads in respect towards the Man-who-saved-them-all. He snorted at that name that many people had started to call him after the Final Battle; making his way into the lift he pressed the top button that lead the way to the Ministers office.

He started to think about his old friends Hermione and Ron; he shook his head in disgust at how they fell apart. Do to the extra Fame of defeating Voldemort a second time; He got many offers to join Quidditch teams, hell he was even offered the roll of Minister. But Ron couldn't deal with it without getting jealous since he was usually pushed aside, so Ron stopped talking to and owling Harry, then since Hermione was engaged to Ron she followed his lead right away.

They started to blame him for all of their misfortunes, since Ron didn't score all to well on his OWLs and NEWTs, he couldn't find a job with a ministry and no Quidditch team would take him since he was abysmal at any position. Hermione had joined the ministry for awhile before being fired do to trying to tell how the Head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to do his job.

Since they didn't have any stable jobs they still lived at the burrow with Molly and Arthur. Then he sighed when he thought about Ginny; their relationships started out alright until she started to tell Harry what to do, who he can or cannot see, where he could go or no go, and every other little detail of his life. So Harry broke it off a year after they started dating, this caused Molly to become very unsociable to be around since she wanted Harry in the family very badly for some reason.

The only two Weasley's he was still on speaking terms with were George and Arthur. There was a ding and the cool voice saying he reached his destination, walking out of the lift he walked towards the Undersecretary of Minister Shacklebolt desk. The secretary looked up from her paper work to see who was here, seeing who it was her eyes widened a bit before she waved harry through the door, Harry gave her a smile and a nod while pushing through the door.

Kingsley Shacklebolt look up from a file that was sent to him from the DMLE and saw who it was he smiled and waved his hand towards the chair in front of him, "Ah, Harry have a seat what brings you here today?"

Harry smiled back at him and shook his hand before sitting, "I am just here to ask a favor of you Kingsley."

Kingsley eyebrow rose and regarded him for a second before nodding and said, "Sure Harry what can I do for you?"

Harry sighed and look him the eye while saying, "I wanted to ask permission to pay my last respects to Sirius."

Kingsley blew out a breath and leaned back in his chair, he regarded Harry for a minute before rising, "sure harry follow me."

Following the tall man through the door the two quickly made it to the lift. Pressing the ninth level button the two waited in comfortable silence; Harry held a snort at how many people had got their jobs because they were known friends of Harry. Kingsley got the job as minister because Harry had said Kingsley Shacklebolt was more suited for the job than him, it ended with people calling for Kingsley as Minister of Magic.

The cool voice broke through his thoughts as it stated they have reached their destination. Following Kingsley through the many passages until then reach the Death Room. Both stopping before the Dais they waited for a few seconds until Harry sighed.

"Kingsley I am sorry I have to do this," Harry said while jumping onto the dais while waving a wandless freezing Kingsley in place.

Kingsley was startled when Harry said that and never had a chance to stop him watching helplessly as Harry walked towards the Veil.

Harry turned only a foot from the Veil and looked into Kingsley eyes and saw fear at what he was about to do, giving him a sad smile he said to him, "Do not be afraid Kingsley I am just continuing on to the next Great Adventure."

With those last words he walked straight through the veil without looking back. What ever he was expecting didn't seem to appear in a meadow in what was seemingly in the middle of no where; checking himself over he shifted to Diagon Alley. Walking down the street he notice their was a lot of hustle and bustle from shop goers, walking towards a news stand he pulled out a galleon and paid for a prophet, catching a few eyes do to his suit and staff.

Looking at the front page his breath caught at the sight of the date on the paper, he must be wrong, looking at it again it was the same date _1978_. If this was true then his parents had just finished school only two years ago. He closed his eyes thinking out where he was, in the past? He said to himself as the most logical explanation at the time. There was an explosion down the street from him turn quickly he dashed towards it seeing 10 black robed death eaters shooting curses off at random directions.

Sprinting towards them he stops about 15 feet from them and slammed his staff against the ground sending up a strong wandless shield. They stopped firing spells when they notice two of their number fell down screaming from rebounding curses; giving them a cold look he waved his arm and they all fell unconscious. Harry looked around him for anymore threats, seeing none he started to thin now that he remembers Voldemort was active back during this time.

Shaking his he looked around at everyone who stopped running around and giving him wide eye looks of amazement. Giving another wave of his hand he bound all of the Death Eaters together. Then pops start to echo around the area telling people the Aurors had arrived along with the Order of the Phoenix.

Wands were drawn and looking for the threat but stopped when they notice the bound wizards. Harry getting annoyed at how long they were taking gave cough to get their attention.

"Don't you guys have a job to do?" he said sarcastically; nodding his head towards the tied up Death Eaters.

Snapping out of their thoughts they started to make portkeys and sending the Death Eaters to the holding cells in the MoM. Harry started to turn to leave but stopped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder he heard the voice of Alastor Moody.

"Where do you think your going?" he said suspiciously, eyeing Harry up and down.

Harry gave a sigh and turned, "I was just leaving since the Aurors have it under control."

Moody was about to say something but never could when people started to move towards Harry, "Leave that man alone Mad-Eye, he saved us all!" was a few indignant cries from the crowd.

Harry gave a smile and shifted away from everyone while all their focus was on Moody and vice-versa. Landing in the MoM Atrium for a second time that day, he walked to the lift; pressing the Magical Cooperation level he waited until the door to open. Walking briskly towards the realtors (SP?) offices, going to the first open door he gave a firm knock on the door startling the occupant inside.

"Hello, my name is Harry…" Harry paused for a second thinking through a name until he finished with a "...Morte Sopravvissuto, I just arrived back in the country and was looking for a house." Harry said while taking a seat.

The person behind the desk was a middle aged woman with graying chestnut hair. She gave a blinding smile while she pulled out a book, "Sure Mr. Sopravvissuto, what area were you looking to buy a house from.

Harry gave a polite smile while squinting against the smile, "Yes I was looking for a house near Hogsmeade, if that is possible?"

The lady started to flip through the book until she came to the Hogsmeade section, "well it seem your in luck there is a small two bedroom house for sale for 15,000 Galleons will you be able to purchase it?"

Barely blinking at the price Harry pulled out his money sack, pulling out a Galleon he set it on her desk; taping it with his finger he said the necessary amount duplicate from the Galleon.

Fifteen minutes later he was walking towards the Offices for taking Newts and Owls. A few hours later he was walking away happily with with five Outstandings in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures; while scoring a Exceeds Expectations in Arithmacy and Acient Runes.

Shifting to Diagon Alley for the second time that day he noticed that fewer people were in the alley since it was nearing closing time for many of the shops. Quickly making his way to the small shop called Francis Fantastic Furnuture; placing a order for a complete house he returned back to the Leaky Couldron for room.

Walking through the gate way he moved towards the bar. Sitting himself down he wait until Tom got to him, "hello, what would you like? Haven't seen you around here before."

"Ah yes I would like a bottle of your firewhiskey, and the name is Harry, got too long of a last name." Harry replied with a small smile.

"Firewhiskey coming right up Harry," Tom said with a toothless grin and moved to grab the bottle.

Giving over 20 Galleons he wrote down his name on the room listings, grabbing the bottle and key he nodded to Tom before wandering over to a darkened corner of the bar. Sitting there he started to knock back shots; pulling out a metal case from inside his pocket he opened it to pull out a wrapped joint lighting it he leaned back blowing the smoke out feeling the numbing induced high.

Before he could take another puff someone sat down in front of him that made his eyes widened fractionally as Sirius Black had sat down in front of him with a bottle of beer.

"So your the saviour of Diagon Alley everyone is talking about and has got Moody's knickers in a twist," he said with amusement dancing in his voice.

"Great I'm not even here a day and I'm already being call a saviour," Harry mumbled under his breath. "I guess I am him, but I am Harry Morte Sopravvissuto, it is nice to meet you Mr.?"

"Sirius Black at your service," Sirius said with a bark like laugh, looking at Harry's face he couldn't help but ask, "what happened to your face mate?"

Giving a thoughtful smile he eyes glazed over as he thought back to that incident while his fingers traced over the three jagged scars running down the left side of his face while two of them inadvertently ran across his left amber eye shaking out of his trip down memory lane.

"Yes...that was a toughy I got a little to personal with a werewolf and lost my left eye, also adding three more scares to my collection." Harry said with a slight shudder, "thankfully my famaliar was nearby so my eye was healed, but as you can see, the phoenix tears had a small side effect."

Sirius looked serious while he nodded his head, letting out a low whistle he siad, "did sound like doozy, I was with the Aurors earlier when we arrived I saw you with that stff, what is it made off?" He asked while looking thoughtfully at the staff.

"Ah yes this staff it actually a carved Hungarian Horntail bone," harry repled with some amusement watching Sirius spit out his drink.

"Are you serious? How in the bloody hell did you get that?" He asked while wiping the beer from his chin.

Giving a laugh himself Harry patted the staff while saying, "that was the hard part, I accidentally found myself in the mountains in Hungaria and stumbled upon a very pissed off Horntail, long story short, I added a another couple scars and was have to put down one very PMSing dragon.

Sirius gave another round of laughter before excusing himself saying he had to get to work early tomorrow. Sighing to himself Harry dragged himself to bed before passing out while a meeting was being held across the country.

"I would like to call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to session," said a grave Albus Dumbledore. Looking around at the many assorted witches and wizards he nodded his head towards his long time friend Alastor Moody.

"The attack on Diagon Alley was prevented and no casualties were had, apparantly a man by the name of Harry Morte Sopravvissuto who stood about 6 feet with messy balck hair, a green and amber eyes, also carried what looked to be some kind of bone staff. He wore a muggle business suit and had a distinctive lighting bolt shaped scar and what seemed to be claw slashes on the left side of his face had thwarted the attack, while also shielding everyone around the alley from the spells." Moddy finished witha growl before sitting down.

Sirius jumped to his feet before anyone could say anything and said, "I actually met this man before I arrived here."

Albus nodded his head for Sirius to continue. Taking a deep breath he started, "I stop by the Leaky Couldron for a pint, when I noticed the man who saved Diagon Alley sitting in the darkest corner of the pub knocking back firewhiskey," he looked around a few disapproving looks but ignored themn, "I sat down and struck up a conversation with the man from what I could pick up he has a very subtle dislike for his middle and last name." Here he took a look and saw he had the attention of everyone he continued.

"I ask about his claw scar actually and his reply was 'that one werewolf was toughy' apparently he fought agaisnt a werewolf and came out relativly un scaved except nearly losing his left eye." At that point gasps were heard through out the room, " but apparently he is bonded with a phoenix, which healed the eye and he mentioned the tears had a small side effect which apparently is the reason his left eye is amber or firey red."

Tanking a sip of water he continued, "the staff from what he told me is actually a female Hungarian Horntail bone..." he never got to finish because voices of disapproval wrung out throught out the room.

"The man must be lying this there is no way he could have gotten a bone from anywhere large enough to make a staff!" this of course Minerva McGonagall who said this with displeasure.

Albus voice rang out quieting everyone, "please continue Sirius."

Sirius looked around seeing everyone was quiet now he continued, "from what he told me he had some kind of apparition accident he arrived in the Hungarian mountains before stumbling upon what he said 'a very much pissed off dragon' he apparently survived the encounter with a few more scars and a new staff."

Everyone that was in the room was deathly quiet for a minute, they couldn't believe that outlandish claim, no one in that room except for maybe Dumbledore couldn't take down a dragon by themselves, so the man must be lying right?


	2. Chapter 2

**ok since i got a few hits just pretty much 20 minutes after posting this story i worked on chapter two, but my surpise came when some random punk decided to dis my story. i understand that you probably wont like my story, hell its gona suck no matter what, did i sit here and proclaim this shall be the greatest story every? no i did not, hell even on my authors(SP?) page it says i suck at writing. but enough ranting about that, flames will be ignored unless its complete and utter bullshit that i have to laugh at the person for writing something so stupid. but he does bring up an excellent point, i am jumping, around but also he seems to think that gringotts runs everything that has to do with money, and also review tell me if i should slow down or give a little more detail, i wont care if you put it in a nice way,**

**And before i stop, for any future flamers, This story is suppose to be a kickass!Harry or super!harry what ever way you put it, i just really dont want to sit here and write 6 chapters on how long it takes pushing damn paperwork through. or detailing how they go to do something and take that many chapters to write before one big epic fail.**

Harry Potter: Through the Veil

Chapter 2

Harry woke up with jerk breathing deeply from another nightmare that kept plaguing him while he slept. Getting up he moved towards the bathroom; exiting 15 minutes later showered and shaved, he started his way down the stairs. When he was half way down he heard softly running foot steps behind him before he heard a scream as a small girl start to fall down the stairs jumping quickly he caught the small girl before she could fall down.

A scurry of footsteps brought a beautiful woman down the hall, harry guessed that where the scream came from, sitting the girl who had platinum blond hair before she ran to her mother with a fierce hug. Noticing both had platinum hair harry figured they had some Veela blood in them; smiling at the mother and daughter harry turned away and started back down the stairs before a heavily French accent cut through the air, "wait! Thank you for saving my daughter, what is your name sir?"

Harry only turned slightly, "no thanks is necessary, and I am just Harry Madam, good day to both you and little one" before heading down into the lobby and towards the furniture store to pick up his orders.

Shifting to Hogsmeade with his new furniture; he started to walk down the main street towards his new house nodding and smiling towards passersby finally reaching his new house he unlocked the front door and stepped inside his new home from now on. Taking out his new furniture he charmed them to move into their new positions around the house while he took a look around at all the easy access points in the house and mentally marking each one.

Shutting and locking the door, happy with his new purchase he started back up the main street towards the Three Broomsticks for a quick lunch. While heading there he noticed that a lot of students around, mentally slapping himself he should have known it was Hogsmeade weekend for the kids at Hogwarts, it wasn't long before he noticed he was being followed by what appeared to be a couple third years.

Turning around he almost laughed at the fearful expressions on their faces; smiling while looking at them he said, "So what do I owe the pleasure of having three Hogwarts students following me?"

There were 2 girls with Hufflepuff crests while the other was a boy with a Gryffindor crest, one of the girls seem to hesitate before stepping forward while saying, "are you the man their calling the savior of Diagon Alley that we read about in the Prophet?" She asked while giving a light blush.

Scratching his chin in mock thought he gave them a smile before nodding, "I guess if that what the paper is calling me then I guess I am. I was the one who stopped the attack on the alley, but please just call me Harry who might each of you be?"

The girls gave a small giggle before introducing themselves as one Nymphadora Tonks and Hestia Jones, the boy introduced himself as Bill Weasley no wonder he had flaming red hair. Giving a smile he said, "and why would you three be following little ol' me around while you should be enjoying your trip on this nice day?"

Shuffling their feet Tonks blushed as she said, "we wanted to ask you a question? If that's alright harry!" She said shyly.

Giving a laugh he gave his ok, "well we were wondering will you protect everyone in Hogsmeade from You-Know-Who and his death eaters?"

Giving a serious nod he replied, "I will protect everyone in this village and anyone I can with the best of my ability." He said seriously to the youngsters before smiling, "no wrong along and go meet your friends"

The three of them nodded while smiling before running off to meet their friends. Turning he kept on walking to the Three Broomsticks not noticing a red headed woman with green eyes give a smile while nodding to herself.

Arriving at the Three Broomsticks he quickly placed an order for a light lunch, paying the total he sat down in a booth he was half way done with it before explosions started to echo throughout the village when someone ran into the bar.

"Death Eaters are here! Everyone run!" With that everyone started to run through the doors trying to escape quickly shifting into the street he saw Order and Aurors fighting pretty evenly against the Death Eaters even though they started to get pushed back. Calmly walking up the street he started to stupefy every death eater he met along the way before a flash of red hair caught his eyes ask he saw his mother taking on three death eaters, but she never noticed the fourth on behind her, the one behind her shot the killing curse at her.

Lily Potter was having trouble against the three Death Eaters; until she heard the dreaded Avada Kadevra from behind her, turning around she knew she didn't have a chance to dodge the curse. Closing her eyes she waited for death but it never came, cracking open her eyes she saw the four death eaters were dead from what appeared to be 6 inch wide hole through the place where the hearts were to be located she looked again and saw a destroyed marble wall in front of her. But what made her gasp was the Sopravvissuto guy standing in front of her with his arm out stretched with an angry look on his face.

Before the two could even say anything to each other a blood freezing scream ripped through the air, Harry looked down the road that made his blood boil the self proclaimed Lord Voldemort was standing over Nymphadora Tonks holding her under a Crucio.

Voldemort stood over the girl before releasing the curse and said, "So this is the spawn of that blood traitor Andromeda Black, you will be a good lesson taught to your mother!" But before he could cast another curse the air seem to go dense and magic could also be tasted in the air followed by an angry scream, "VOLDEMORT"

He looked up to see everyone of the Death Eater lackeys he brought along with his Lieutenant Lucius Malfoy drop dead to the ground with all of their head severed from their bodies and the Aurors and the Order were surrounded by some kind of shield that glowed a brilliant gold. Standing front of him was some man wearing a black muggle suit and caring what appeared to be a bone staff; and a green Killing curse eye and a red Fire eye before he was blasted back by some unknown force.

Harry was beyond piss at the moment he was ready to kill, sending a wave of magic he blasted Voldemort of his feet and twenty yards back, stepping forward he raised his hand before grabbing Voldemort with his magic he raised him and slammed him through a marble slab he summoned, walking towards him he sent a power cutting curse at him while he was groggily getting to his feet.

Voldemort never had a chance to block the curse before he screamed out in excruciating pain as his non-wand arm fell off from the elbow down before being incinerated before his very eyes. That second was the very first time Voldemort was afraid for his life, quickly he activated his emergency portkey barely avoiding another cutting curse at his head.

Harry ran quickly to Tonks before picking her up softly, she seemed to flinch at the touch before she noticed who it was, she broke down crying as Harry quickly walked towards the school, conjuring stretchers and levitating the wounded behind him not noticing how the non-injured Aurors and Order members parted out of his way as he lead a small caravan of injured to the castle. Summoning his patronus he sent it to fetch more healers from St. Mungos

Arriving quickly to the school he noticed how many of the teachers along with the Headmaster were running down the path towards them. Ignoring the questions and shouts for him to stop he kept on walking with the young Tonks in his arms who had fell asleep before arriving at the Hospital wing he gently laid Tonks on a bed while laying the other injured on similar beds before turning and gave a sad smile to Pomfrey before summoning a paper with writing on it.

"Here is a list of all the injuries these people have suffered and what is needed to heal them," he said with a grave voice, "there are more healers arriving from St. Mungos to help they should be here any moment."

As he finished that sentence the door opened and Healers started to rush in. When Madam Pomfrey turned back around she noticed the man was pale. Before she could say anything the man knees buckled and he started to collapse.

Harry knew he was injured since he lost a lot of blood, it seemed someone had got a lucky shot that hit his back leaving a very deep gash, and he started to notice that he was falling down before everything went black.


End file.
